


I want you to want me, Daddy.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, First Time, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Needy Sherlock, Omega Sherlock, Sharing Heat, Smut, a bit of angst, daddy kink elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg gets a text from Sherlock and it changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted some sneek peeks of this on Tumblr and people were really excited for it. I hope you enjoy!  
> You can find me: https://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/

“Sherlock, I got your text. You okay?”

 

Greg waited a minute but the only answer he got was silence. With Sherlock, that was never a good sign and he felt nervousness rise as he fumbled with the key to Sherlock's flat. He'd gotten it years ago but anytime he used it he felt uneasy. He also didn't need to use it much, over the years it had happened maybe six times. But somehow this felt different, just the text he'd gotten was strange and he took a deep breath as he unlocked the door and stepped in.

 

“Fuck.”

 

The smell hit him straight away and he backed off, using his shirt to cover his nose. He was about to step away again, closing the door when a sob reached his ears, his Alpha instincts getting into overdrive.

 

He was inside Sherlock's flat in seconds, closing the door firmly behind him, keeping his shirt up as he raced to Sherlock's bedroom. The smell, Sherlock's smell, became stronger and alarm bells were going off inside his head.

 

_Get out. Get out now. This is too tempting._

 

Another sob came from behind the closed door and Greg stepped forward, feeling how his body was ready to claim, to take, to mark. He stomped it all down, hand clenched into a fist as he breathed in and out. Like with any smell it started fading, but only barely.

 

Why had Sherlock texted him?! If he knew.... He couldn't even finish that thought, the possessive streak inside him steering and he knocked on the door with his fist, shaking his head to try and keep focused. Sherlock was obviously in pain and Greg would do anything to help him. Even...

 

_Stop going there Lestrade!_

 

He growled as he heard another tiny sound and he couldn't take it anymore, opening the door with more force than he'd intended. The smell almost knocked him to the ground, dizzy with want and his eyes found Sherlock instantly. He was just wearing pants, his upper-body exposed to Greg's gaze and Greg had to suppress a moan when his eyes took Sherlock in.

 

Lean, fit, strong, beautiful.

 

Sherlock's eyes were a little hazy, his hair damp, cheeks flushed and Greg's cock twitched inside his pants. The moment Sherlock's eyes landed on Greg's he let out a moan, the scent getting stronger and Greg was by his side in record time, reaching out and pressing Sherlock against his body.

 

“Lestrade. _Please_. Please, help me.”

 

Sherlock's voice was soft and needy and Greg's grip around Sherlock got tighter, almost pulling him into his lap. Sherlock's noise nuzzled Greg's neck, taking a deep breath and letting out a soft moan.

 

“Sherlock, dammit, why did you-”

 

But Sherlock just kissed him, needy and wanting and Greg growled as he felt Sherlock's tongue against his, noticing the wetness surrounding him as Sherlock straddled his lap, his hands in Greg's hair.

 

“Please. Please, Greg. Help me.”

 

Sherlock broke off the kiss, his eyes shining and dark, lips red from kissing and Greg let out a growl, grabbing Sherlock's arse and pulling him closer, their cocks brushing together.

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

Sherlock rutted against him, hands pulling Greg's hair, tongue licking and biting Greg's neck and it was too much. Greg couldn't think, could only feel Sherlock in his lap, their cocks rubbing together, Sherlock's scent filling his nose up. He moved, getting Sherlock underneath him, hands working frantically to get off Sherlock's pants.

 

“Yes. Yes, please Greg, oh god.”

 

Sherlock spread his legs, wetness running down his thighs and Greg leaned down, licking it up, making Sherlock buck up underneath him, his cock red and throbbing.

 

“Gorgeous. Mine.”

 

Greg moaned as Sherlock tried to get closer, needing Greg's cock, reaching out for his pants.

 

“Need you. Please daddy.”

 

Sherlock's eyes were wide and dark, a blush spreading on his face as Greg watched him.

 

“S-sorry, I didn't-”

 

“My beautiful boy.”

 

Greg leaned down, kissing Sherlock with heat, making the man moan again and he made quick work of his clothes, dropping them on the floor as Sherlock spread his legs even further, touching his cock.

 

“Mine!”

 

Greg growled, slapping Sherlock's hand away, licking his cock from base to tip and making Sherlock call out. Greg took hold of Sherlock's hand, the other one taking his cock and lining up, watching Sherlock's face intently.

 

“YES! Fuck me, daddy, please, please fuck me!”

 

There was no time to be gentle, Greg's control snapped as Sherlock moaned, bucking up to try and take Greg's cock. It was tight and wet and perfect and Greg cursed as his cock went inside to the hilt, Sherlock's body opening up for him.

 

“Fuck, so gorgeous, feels so good.”

 

“Move daddy, move!”

 

Sherlock wiggled, trying to break out of Greg's hold but Greg growled, using his body to keep Sherlock down. Sherlock's eyes went even darker, his legs locking around Greg and Greg started thrusting, letting himself be guided by his instinct, his primal need to claim.

Sherlock moaned and begged underneath him, legs firmly around Greg, eyes not leaving Greg's face as Greg pounded into him.

 

“Perfect, my perfect boy. Oh, Sherlock.”

 

“Make me come, daddy, come inside me, let me feel you. Please, please, need you so bad.”

 

Sherlock licked his lips, his body moving to help Greg along, his muscles tensing and Greg came, his knot coming out and claiming Sherlock, an animal scream filling the room up as his release filled Sherlock up.

 

“Oh, oh god. Yes, that's it. Oh, daddy.”

 

Sherlock's head fell back, eyes closed as Greg came down from his orgasm, his knot firmly inside Sherlock's body. It felt like he belonged there and he planted kisses on Sherlock's body, everywhere he could reach. Licking and sucking his nipples, his hands playing with Sherlock's balls till his knot retracted. Greg able to pull out of Sherlock carefully, his cum running down Sherlock's thighs and making a mess on the sheets. Sherlock's smell was amazing and he went down, licking Sherlock's tights, tasting himself on his tongue. He pulled Sherlock closer, his tongue teasing Sherlock's red hole, making him squirm.

 

“Daddy, daddy please stop teasing me. Oh!”

 

Sherlock keened as Greg took his cock inside his mouth, sucking him off hard, letting Sherlock buck up inside his mouth. Sherlock started fucking his face, finally realizing his hands were free now, tiny moans and gasps filling the room up. Driving Greg crazy with desire.

 

“I. Oh god, I'm coming, oh Greg!”

 

Greg hollowed his cheeks and Sherlock came with a scream, his cum shooting up Greg's throat, making Greg see stars. He swallowed most of it, coming up and pulling Sherlock into a kiss, petting his curls, seeing how relaxed and blissed out he was.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was the softest he'd ever heard the man and his heart swelled up as Sherlock curled around him, breath evening out as he drifted off to sleep. After a while Greg untangled himself, trying not to wake Sherlock as he went to the bathroom after a damped cloth.

 

Sherlock mumbled as Greg cleaned him up, bundling him up in the covers. After taking care of himself and putting his clothes back on he couldn't resist watching Sherlock sleep.

 

_He looks so young._

 

Greg watched the gentle rise and fall of Sherlock's chest, his curls falling before his eyes as he turned. The scent in the room was stabilized and with that Greg's mind came back alive, realizing what had just happened between them.

 

_Oh god._

 

He took a step back in shock, Sherlock still unaware of the world, and Greg felt disgusted with himself. He'd used Sherlock! Taking advantage of his weakened state.

 

_Oh my god. What have I done?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is not happy with Greg's behavior after what transpired and he tells him so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer but I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!  
> \------------------------------------------------------

“You've been avoiding me.” Sherlock's voice was close to Greg's ear and he starteld, so concentrated on his work, he hadn't heard the man come in or heard him close and lock the door. He looked up, seeing Sherlock bend over his desk, his big coat bundled around him and Greg sniffed the air. Nothing.

 

“My heat is over and I'm using represents,” Sherlock said coldly, stepping back and crossing his arms, his head tilted to the side. He tried to act cool and in control but Greg noticed the tension in his body, the way his face was a little paler than normal, how his eyes went over Greg's face, again and again, the tightness of his mouth as if willing himself to not speak.

 

“Sherlock, I've been-”

 

“Don't insult me by lying. I know you've been avoiding me, letting me work with Bell!” Sherlock snapped, words hard and Greg saw the hurt in Sherlock's eyes for a second before Sherlock was back under control. He was so different from when they'd-

 

_No, not going there._

 

After he'd come down from his orgasm, after he'd realized what he'd done, he'd made sure Sherlock had everything he needed to get through the rest of his heat. Since Sherlock had been knotted it wouldn't last long, maybe two days but he'd made sure Sherlock had food and drink and paper wipes. He'd thought about texting Mycroft but what could he possibly say? I got a text from your brother to come and meet him and oh, by the way, I knotted him.

 

No, Greg wouldn't live long if Mycroft found that out so he'd left, making sure everything was locked and secure. Then Sherlock came back to work three days later and he couldn't face the man. Knowing what he'd done, how he'd taken advantage of him, how he hadn't even been careful and taken his time! What if he'd hurt Sherlock?! What if he got him pregnant? What if he'd marked him for real?

 

All the possibilities went round inside his head and it was too much, he couldn't face the man, face the disgust and hurt on Sherlock's face. But he knew it couldn't go on forever, his team had asked if everything was okay after he'd sent Sherlock to work with Bell for the third time and Sherlock kept giving him looks, trying to talk to him.

 

“I. I didn't-”. Greg sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking at Sherlock again. He saw hurt in Sherlock's expression, anger and disappointment but no disgust. He looked again, trying to deduce just like Sherlock but couldn't find anything he'd been so afraid of.

 

“I texted you Lestrade, that night. _I_ texted _you_.” Sherlock's voice was soft as his eyes kept Greg's gaze prisoner and Greg swallowed, feeling his face warm up.

 

“I.”

 

“Do you really think I would have done that if I didn't want you to-” Sherlock stopped, biting his lip and Greg had to stop a moan from coming out, wanting to push his desk away and bite Sherlock's lip himself. Sherlock's head shot up again, his eyes sparkling with something before it was gone, coming closer to Greg's desk, planting his hands on it as he leaned forward a little, face determined.

“It wasn't a mistake. I don't regret it and I want to do it again.”

 

“Sherlock, you don't know what you're asking for.” Greg cleared his throat, hearing the gruffness of his voice and Sherlock just raised an eyebrow, a little smirk on his lips.

 

“Oh, I know perfectly well. _Daddy_.”

 

The word made Greg's brain short circuit and he was up and pushing Sherlock against the door in seconds, seeing the surprise on Sherlock's face, followed by satisfaction.

 

“Sherlock! This is not a game! Do you have any idea-”

 

“How much you want to bend me over your desk right now?” Sherlock finished, his hand wandering down Greg's body, palming Greg's erection and Greg gasped, bucking into Sherlock's hand, body on fire.

 

“I have some idea,” Sherlock whispered, mouth near Greg's ear, licking the shell and making Greg growl, banging his hand on the door near Sherlock's head. His body was taunt, ready to fuck Sherlock senseless but this was not the time, not the place. He'd already lost control once with the man, he wasn't going to again.

 

Sherlock's hand stroked up and down his erection and Greg bit his lip hard, body bucking into it, breath coming out harshly as Sherlock licked his ear, his other hand sliding down Greg's arm.

 

“I want you, Greg. I've always wanted you. Please, please don't say no to me. Please, Daddy.”

 

“Fucking hell!” Greg slammed Sherlock against the door, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss as he pulled him up. He growled when Sherlock kissed back, wrapping his legs around Greg' waist and Greg carried him to his desk, pushing all the papers off it, sitting Sherlock down as he kissed and bit his lips, making Sherlock moan.

 

“Yes, oh please.” Sherlock whimpered, spreading his legs so Greg could stand between them and Greg pulled Sherlock's curls, making the man gasp before baring his neck, eyes falling closed.

 

“You little tease! Oh god, oh baby.” Greg moaned, pushing his cock against Sherlock's lower body, licking and sucking his neck as far as he could. Sherlock was making tiny sounds, spurring Greg on, hands going over Greg's arms, his torso, anywhere he could reach.

 

“Daddy, please, _please_.”

 

Greg felt dizzy with want as Sherlock begged, his hands going to Greg's shirt to try and get it off. He hissed as his shirt fell down on the ground, Sherlock's hands on his naked skin and pinching his nipples.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Yes!” Sherlock moaned as Greg's fingers opened up his coat, wanting to rip it off but taking a breath to try and calm down. Sherlock was moving, teasing Greg's cock and finally everything was off, Sherlock's naked torso exposed. His nipples were hard, arching his back and Greg went down, taking one into his mouth, causing Sherlock to keen.

 

“Oh, Greg!”

 

“Mine!” Greg growled, fumbling with Sherlock's jeans and he saw Sherlock tremble as he helped pull it off, letting it slide off his legs and onto the floor.

 

“You- you too,” Sherlock whispered, his eyes wide and full of lust as he looked down Greg's body, licking his lips as Greg opened up his fly, his erection clearly visible.

 

“All for you Sunshine, all for you.” Sherlock moaned as Greg freed his cock, hard and already leaking. Sherlock opened his legs even wider, the scent finally reaching Greg's noise and he growled as he went down, burying his nose in Sherlock's pubic hair, taking a deep breath and letting his finger tease Sherlock's wet hole.

 

“Oh god! Oh Daddy, please.”

 

“All mine, so gorgeous, oh Sherlock!”

 

Sherlock's body bucked up when Greg licked his cock, his hands grabbing hold of Greg's hair, hips moving restlessly.

 

“So pretty and needy, all for me.” Greg took Sherlock's cock into his mouth, teasing the head before going further, hearing Sherlock gasp, the grip in his hair tighter. He moaned around Sherlock's cock, licking the veins and gathering up the precome at the tip before going down again, the tip of Sherlock's cock against the back of his throat.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Sherlock came, pulling Greg's hair hard as the nails of his other hand dug into Greg's back. Greg swallowed must of it down, his hands on Sherlock's arse, probably leaving bruises as he pulled Sherlock closer to milk him out.

 

“Oh god, I can't-” Sherlock's legs trembled and Greg got up, putting him on the desk again, kissing him hard and demanding, his cock on fire. Sherlock was limp in his arms, stroking Greg's arms up and down and Greg rutting against his leg, his pre-come mixing with Sherlock's wetness.

 

“Baby, I need- need to-” Greg babbled, his mind leaving him as Sherlock lied down on the desk, legs open, giving Greg a few of his wet hole. He went down on his knees again, licking and teasing it, making Sherlock squirm and gasp.

 

“Pretty, so pretty and wet and waiting for my fat cock. Do you want it? Do you want Daddy's cock?”

 

“Please!” Sherlock begged and Greg worked Sherlock open with his finger, adding his tongue to make it easier. He was so close, needing to be inside him, claiming him but he didn't want to hurt Sherlock, didn't want to make the same mistake as before. He heard Sherlock moan and gasp above him and he couldn't take it anymore, needing to see his face, kiss his needy lips.

 

He got up, keeping his fingers inside but leaning over to kiss Sherlock's nipple, flick his tongue over it, going to the other one as his fingers went in and out. Sherlock's chest was flushed, his cheeks a nice pink, eyes closed and curls a mess and he looked gorgeous, willing and needy for Greg's cock.

 

“Daddy, daddy please, now, I need- need you!” Sherlock's voice sounded broken and gorgeous and Greg couldn't fight it anymore. Sherlock's body was restless, pushing against Greg, wetness running down his thighs and Greg took a breath, taking his cock in hand, growling as it throbbed with anticipation. Sherlock opened his legs, even more, eyes on Greg as he licked his lips and Greg cursed, digging his nails into Sherlock's skin, making the man moan.

 

“Yes! Oh yes, please, need your cock Daddy, need it so bad!”

 

Sherlock pushed his hips up and Greg lined up, the feeling of the tip of his cockhead meeting Sherlock's hole almost too much. He wanted to be gentle, to take his time and make it easy for Sherlock but Sherlock was having none of it, pushing up to get Greg's cock inside, pleading for more.

 

“Need it, need you. Please, Daddy, _Please_!”

 

Greg pushed in all the way, Sherlock screaming it out and in the back of his mind Greg wondered if there were still people working. Not that it would change anything, Sherlock's body let him in easily, the tightness heaven and hell all at once and soon Greg lost all thoughts except the feel of his cock inside Sherlock's tight arse.

 

“Gorgeous, beautiful boy. You needed this, didn't you? Needed my cock!” Greg growled, moving in and out of Sherlock's willing body, the slickness making it easier. Sherlock moving with him, chest heaving up and down as Greg fucked him on his desk.

 

“Say it!” Greg demanded, pounding into Sherlock hard, hands on his arse to bring him closer. He felt it inside him, that animal need to claim Sherlock, to make him his and he moved even faster, eyes on him the whole time, seeing the sweat on Sherlock's face.

 

“YES! Need you, need your fat c-cock. Harder!” Sherlock begged and Greg obliged, the desk screeching as he pounded Sherlock hard and fast, his movements frantic, almost as if he was possessed.

 

“I'm close darling, so close, oh Sherlock, oh fuck!” Greg leaned forward, capturing Sherlock's lips and they both moaned as their tongues connected, it was filthy and demanding and Greg loved it, feeling his balls draw up, his cock getting even bigger in Sherlock's arse. Sherlock grabbed on, his nails digging into Greg's biceps, eyes locked with Greg's.

 

“Come inside me Daddy, I want to feel you fill me up.”

 

Sherlock's husky demand is all Greg needs to be pushed over the edge, his knot coming out and locking him inside Sherlock's body, cum filling him up as Greg curses and growls, fingers digging into Sherlock's arse.

 

“Yes! Oh god!”

 

Greg's cock pulses and throbs insides Sherlock's body, waves of ecstasy hitting him as he spills himself, his body trembling from the effort and release. His knot is firmly in place and he gently lifts Sherlock up from the desk, the man clinging to him instantly, face blessed out as Greg crouches down to lay him on the floor.

 

“Lay on top of me Greg, I don't mind.” Sherlock's words are a little slurred, his eyes still closed as he pulls at Greg's arm.

 

“I'm heavy Sherlock, I don't want to-”

 

“I can take it, please daddy?”

 

Sherlock opens his eyes, no shame or regret or disgust in them as he watches Greg and Greg gives in, slowly letting his weight settle on Sherlock, capturing his head in both hands and placing a kiss on his lush lips.

 

“Perfect.” Sherlock sighed again and Greg kissed his cheek, his mouth, his nose, every part he can reach as they come down from their love making. Sherlock started to shiver underneath him and Greg cursed, trying to reach his shirt but not having enough movement, Sherlock winching as the knot inside his body pulled.

 

“Fuck! Sorry Sunshine, oh, I'm so sorry.” Greg mumbled, angry with himself for letting it get this far, for not stopping it, for not taking Sherlock home where they could have done this in a bed, with comfort and warm sheets. He was being a terrible Alpha and they weren't even an official item yet!

 

“Stop worrying. It won't take long for your knot to come down and then we can get dressed. It's fine Lestrade. You've been so good to me.” Sherlock whispered, capturing Greg's mouth and licking it.

 

“This isn't worthy of you Sherlock, you deserve everything.”

 

“I just want you, Greg.”

 

Greg's heart skipped a beat at hearing the honesty in Sherlock's words and he caught Sherlock's gaze, scanning his face.

 

“You really mean that don't you?”

 

“If I didn't I wouldn't have come here. Asking you to fill me up. I'm yours, Greg. You should have bitten me.” A little hint of disappointment and uncertainty in Sherlock's voice but before Greg can answer his knot comes down, Sherlock winching again as Greg slides out slowly, seeing his cum dripping out Sherlock's arse.

 

“Grr, perfect.” Greg spreads open Sherlock's legs, licking his hole and Sherlock screams, back arching off the floor as Greg cleans him up, his hole red, sensitive and quivering.

 

“Daddy, daddy please stop. It's too much.”

 

Greg lifts his head up, watching Sherlock on the floor, spend and perfect and he can't believe this really happened. Someone as perfect as Sherlock Holmes wanting to belong to Greg. Another shiver runs down Sherlock's body and Greg moves quickly, taking their discarded clothes and handing them to Sherlock.

 

“Well I-”

 

“Greg, we-”

 

It's awkward suddenly, standing next to each other fully dressed after all that's happened.

 

“Yes, Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock looks up shyly, nothing at all like moment before and Greg feels a need to protect him again, to shield the man from the world.

 

“Why didn't you-” Sherlock stops and gestures to his neck, face red as he does it.

 

“We hadn't talked about it, Sherlock. I didn't want to assume and since you aren't in heat now it's much easier to control the impulse. I don't want to tie you to me, Sherlock.”

 

“But I thought-” Sherlock bites his lip and turns, heading for the door and trying to open it. It's only because it's locked that Greg can stop him, a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don't go, Sherlock! I didn't mean it like that!”

 

“Then what _did_ you mean Lestrade?!” Sherlock's voice is hard, his defenses coming up and Greg let's go of him, taking a breath.

 

“I want you, Sherlock. Not just as my mate or lover but as my partner. I couldn't stay with you that day cause I wasn't sure I would have been able to control myself. After we'd had sex, you looked so young and beautiful and I wanted to mark you right there and then.”

 

“I couldn't do that to you, Sherlock. I couldn't let my dreams and fantasies rule my head and possibly ruin your life. What we have, the friendship we've built over the years is too important and I didn't want you to- to hate me.”

 

Greg closes his eyes for a moment, remembering that moment when Sherlock fell asleep, so peaceful and trusting and Greg knew he wanted to spend his whole life with him.

 

“Greg.”

 

He startles by a hand on his cheek and opens his eyes to stare into Sherlock's gaze, open and honest and so beautiful.

 

“I want you to be mine too. My friend, my lover, my mate, my partner. I know what I did, sending you that text, was wrong but it was the only way to make you see. Make you understand how much I feel for you. I want you, Greg. I want to be yours. I- I love you.”

 

“Sherlock?” Greg blinks, trying to figure out if he's hallucinating but then Sherlock rolls his eyes at him in that typical Sherlock way and he can't help but smile, the smile hurting his face by how big it is.

 

“I'm the luckiest bloke in the world right now Sunshine. Come here.” Greg wraps Sherlock into his arms, giving him a passionate kiss before pulling back and taking Sherlock's hand.

 

“Let's go home?”

 

“Yes,” Sherlock answers, his eyes sparkling and bright and Greg unlocks the door of his office, taking Sherlock's hand more firmly before stepping out, looking from left to right.

 

“Everyone is gone for the night Lestrade, don't be so Alpha.” Amusement in Sherlock's voice and Greg grunts, walking out of the building and into the London night.

 

“I can't help it, Sherlock. It's only going to be worse once we make it official.”

 

“I can't wait.”

 

Greg turns his head, seeing the sincerity in Sherlock's eyes and feels his chest loosen up. It's going to be a struggle, in the beginning, fighting his Alpha instincts to keep Sherlock around and to protect him but he knows Sherlock won't let it get out of hand. He may be an Omega but he's also Sherlock Holmes and he never does anything he doesn't want to do.

 

“I love you too Sherlock.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I secretly want people to be turned on by this story, I'm not gonna lie. Greg as an Alpha is just soo hot for me, I don't know why. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it in the comment and if you have Alpha/Omega ideas, please share them with me.


End file.
